1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning system for placing a tree saw or other tool in a desired location. When used in conjunction with a tractor having a bucket and a hydraulic source, a saw powered by a hydraulic motor is pivotally attached to the upper end of a telescoping mast. The mast is attached to the bucket or to the bucket's supporting frame. The tractor operator moves the tractor to the desired location, adjusts the position of the telescoping mast using the bucket controls, places the tree saw in an appropriate elevated work position with respect to a limb targeted for pruning or removal, and then prunes or removes the target limb. The positioning system can also be used to locate a treatment nozzle (for applying pesticides and herbicides) in a convenient elevated work position.
Although the present positioning system invention is described in considerable detail with respect to a tree saw, it will be understood by one skilled in the art that the positioning system of the present invention is suitable for placement of any tool in a proper elevated position for use in trees. Similarly, the positioning system can be used, by way of illustration and not by way of limitation, in conjunction with electrically operated tree saws, pneumatic tree saws, circular saws, chain saws, reciprocating saws, sheartools, air nozzles, and chemical treatment devices.
2. Discussion
Larger tree limbs are removed typically by sawing. A man lift or, in some instances, a loader dirt bucket, holds a worker aloft and the worker uses a hand-held saw to remove the target limb. This procedure is dangerous and usually requires two workers. Gasoline-powered chain saws are not especially fuel efficient as compared with mobile power units such as diesel-powered farm tractors. Larger engines of the type used on farm tractors, front end loaders, skid loaders, and other heavy equipment must comply with emission standards, whereas small engines have not been regulated. In particular, chain saws powered by 2-cycle engines burning gasoline or gasoline-oil mixtures burn more fuel and emit more pollutants than larger tractor engines.
Smaller tree limbs are also removed typically by sawing. In many instances, the smaller tree limbs are removed by the same procedure as larger tree limbs. In the alternative, the worker may stand on the ground and support a small pruning saw attached to the end of a telescoping mast. Sometimes a worker climbs the tree and pulls a chain saw up by a rope. Myriad dangers attach to the worker's use of a power saw of any kind from a perch in a tree. In addition, the precarious position of the worker reduces the worker's productivity.
Commercial tree trimmers sometimes use a single-purpose vehicle dedicated to the tree trimming process. In one such device, a 215-horsepower diesel engine powers a machine which travels on low-ground-pressure tires. Its cutter uses seven circular saw blades which can cut at two different angles simultaneously at a height of up to 30 feet.
Mowing decks are available for attachment to tractors and heavy equipment, but the mowing decks are unsuitable for cutting tree limbs.
Neither commercial tree trimming devices nor mowing decks are well suited for medium duty tree trimming required for pruning relatively smaller fruit trees such as pear trees, peach trees, apricot trees, and apple trees or relatively larger trees such as pecan trees and walnut trees.
The positioning system of the present invention provides a method an apparatus for using a power saw at elevated locations in conjunction with mobile vehicles such as farm tractors, backhoes, skid loaders, and all-terrain vehicles (ATVs). The positioning system provides increased fuel economy as compared to hand-held saws while requiring only a single worker. In addition, the ability to position tools quickly results in increased productivity.